Fond of You
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Her eyes bore the hurt he had inflicted years before, and his bore the hurt that was just moments ago inflicted on him. She took his hand, and promised that the only thing that would seperate them ever again, was death itself.
1. Chapter 1

**a\n: OC story written for my good friend, for her birthday I know how much you love Jesse, and I hope this story of Keith and his little mini-you OC is enjoyable for you, Jasmine(: **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah! **

_Keith's POV._

Legitimately, my day could grow no worse. _When _would Walter understand that I could _not _be paired with someone who had so much spunk, and positivity, and _happiness _as Jasmine? Yes, I had known her for years, but unfortunately, those years had done nothing to make me grow anymore fond of her. Truthfully, I didn't want to be mean, but I couldn't help the sudden retort I had made to her comment about the 'wonderful weather' she felt we were having. I'm not a jerk, honestly, but _seriously, it is __storming outside. _A sorrowful expression gracing her features, she quickly transformed it into annoyance, and gritted her teeth.

"You know, Keith, I have tried for two and a half years to be nice to you, but you just don't seem to want to return the favor."

"Oh it's no favor you're doing me." I shot back, becoming angry now. Immediately, I regretted my angry reply. The look in her eyes let me know that she was hurt, and I felt a sudden emotional punch in the gut.

"Look, I can just make this easier on both of us and ask Mr. Miles for a different Biology partner tomorrow."

I could tell that she was truly trying to be genuine, and kind. I knew that she was trying to make me feel better, even though I had made no attempt to spare her feelings. Sighing and hoping years from now if we ever came in contact again, she would forgive me for being such _guy, _I watched her walk over to Walter. The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and I watched as Walter's eyes drifted over to me. I knew I had made a mistake in letting her try and change the partnerships, and (of course) by acting like such a jerk, but I didn't regret my decision. I rather liked my life and the dark cloud I carried over myself; my cloud kept me shaded from people like _that _who insisted they could cheer up _anybody. _Unfortunately, though, I didn't need cheering up, I just needed a friend who knew and liked me for me…and understood that the pained expression, (or so people thought it was pained), that I wore on my face, was the face I wore all the time. No one really understood the kind of person I was, and I wasn't about to give them any clues. My Dad had a lot of difficulty trying to figure me out, and I even thought he had deemed it his life mission to figure out every piece to my little 'puzzle' of a life. But my Mom had mentioned to him on more than one occasion, that maybe, like her, I enjoyed being mysterious and to myself. My Mom insisted that I would make good friends that adored me for who I was, whenever _they _decided to make the move to get to know me- and for that, I was grateful.

Taking one last glance over to Walter, I saw that he had begun furiously writing things down on a piece of scrap paper, and then glancing about the room for a few seconds at a time. I assumed he was changing the partners, and I sighed in contentment. Looking for any signs of Jasmine, I saw that she had already left for her next class and was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed my plain, black book-bag and slid it onto my right shoulder. Gathering my science book and notebook, I slipped my pencil behind my ear, and walked to my locker. My locker was amongst many of the seniors, which was fine by me. I was probably the only sophomore that didn't mind mingling with the 'big bad seniors'. Whistling to myself happily as I quickly hammered out my locker combination, I yanked open my locker door and stuffed my books inside. For a guy who seemed not to care about anything, I sure did keep a pretty clean locker. For the most part, I was a calm, cool, and collected person- my only flaw could be my extreme OCD, and maybe that's why I couldn't handle Jasmine. My life just didn't revolve around finding the silver lining among the clouds, and I preferred viewing the glass as 'half empty'. I just wasn't a 'false hope' kind of guy, and if something bad was going to happen, I just had to swallow it, not chew.

I turned then to go to my next class, but to my surprise, I came face to face with Jasmine. She was only a head shorter than me, had gorgeous eyes that seemed to stare right into my soul, and a smile that she graced me with that held an air of sweetness and genuine-ness that no one had ever bestowed upon me before. This was the closest I had ever gotten to this girl, and it felt, _strange. _

_ Jasmine's POV_

Being this close to Keith was something I had never experienced before, and it felt really _odd. _I had known Keith since Elementary school, give or take a couple of years of different moves that resulted in, of course, different schools, but he never bothered with me. I truthfully tried hard to put myself out there and bother with him, but when he didn't reciprocate even a shred of kindness, I felt like I should be giving up. Today confirmed my thoughts; I really didn't need to be pestering him, and I was here to simply apologize, not let myself feel…

Well, what _was_ I feeling for him simply by standing this close?

"Keith," I spoke softly, my voice being naturally shy and reserved. "I'm sorry if I bothered you in class today, I really didn't mean to."

I saw his expression change from confusion to understanding, and even a slight morsel of, _appreciation, _perhaps? I assumed it was simply relief for me finally backing off…

He opened his mouth to speak, and my breath hitched in my throat. He smelled of _tic-tacs. _His minty breath clung to my nostrils as he replied back, almost as quietly as I had, "don't sweat it," and with that, he was gone.

**A/n: So, girl, I hope this was a good start to a birthday gift for you! It was interesting experimenting with an OC that I had to base with your characteristics, but I also hope I displayed Keith's thoughts well- (don't wanna offend! Lol) Everyone, I really hope you liked this OC, and that you're enjoying my other one. Don't worry, I am definitely a Nat/Keith shipper, but I wanted to broaden my horizons a bit so I don't get bored. Please review, and check by soon for updates on all of my other stories! Oh, and if you guys read, Something to Live For, there is a pole on my profile for it! And I believe that is all for now- thanks guys, you're amazing and I seriously don't know what I would do without your reviews/support! Fanfiction is definitely a home, not just a site(: **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yes, it has taken long enough to update: Without further wait, here is the second chapter! Review, please!**

**God Bless.**

_-Keith's POV-_

**W**hy did I always screw up? I mean, Jasmine had always been a nice girl, and now she was pulling the whole, 'I am so sorry I hurt you; I know you hate me now.' I could not stand the fact that I had hurt her with my remarks so much. Seriously, loosen up and realize that's just how I am or…

Well, there really was no or.

Sighing, I jumped out of my truck, slammed the door shut, and stormed into my house. I looked around for a moment, expecting to see my Dad standing there staring at me: but he wasn't home. I groaned and kicked over the moving boxes on the ground.

"It has been months!" I growled. "When is he going to sort through these boxes, I-"

_(-General POV-)_

He quit yelling at himself then, and locked gazes with his mother.

"H-hey, Mom." He stumbled over his words, blushing and scurrying to pick up the contents of the box.

"Hey, son. How was your day?" She asked, taking the box from him and walking into the kitchen. Keith trailed behind her and sighed. He jumped up on the kitchen counter and sat there, dangling his feet.

"Keith, tables are for glasses not for-"

"-Tsk tsk, Mom, watch the language."

"Little _butts!" _She replied, mock glaring at him. Keith laughed.

"Mom, you know that girl Jasmine that's been in my school for like, ever?"

"Yeah, I've totally talked to her every-day." She replied sarcastically, but with a smile as she ran to the stove to flip the omelet she was making.

Keith grinned and rubbed his chin. "Mom, seriously."

"I know who you're talking about, son. I haven't spoken to her though, or heard you speak of her. Why the sudden interest?" For a moment, her eyes lit with excitement, but at Keith's wide eyes and head-shaking, she frowned. "Oh, so you don't-"

"-Like her? No! I just, well," he scratched the back of his neck. "I was a real jerk to her today. She's always so positive about _everything _and I'm just _not _and I snapped."

Sandra smiled. "Ah, just like me. Short tempered gets you nowhere, Keith."

"I know, Mom. But, well, you're a girl, so what should I do?"

"Well, why are you so worried about her? Did she cry or something?" she added a dash of pepper to the mess of egg and cheese, (or so she claimed that's what it was); Sandra had never been a good cook.

"No, she didn't," he started slowly. "I just don't want her to think that I am a complete jock that could care less about anyone's feelings but my own."

"Honey, you can even put on a football uniform, no one will ever mistake you for a jock."

Keith scowled as she laughed. "Mom! Enough with the small body jokes! I am not built like a _total_ girl, okay?"

"Okay, okay! Just go in tomorrow and give her chocolate."

"_Chocolate?" _

Sandra smiled. "Chocolate." She confirmed, nodding. She slid the spatula under the omelet and flipped it onto a glass plate.

Keith rolled his eyes. "When's dinner going to be ready?" He asked, hopping off the counter.

"Oh, this is mine. There are some cold-cuts in the fridge."

Keith knocked another box's contents over accidently in a rage, and Sandra chuckled under her breath.

Ooo

Keith walked over to Jasmine with shaky hands; why had his mother suggested this? There he stood, in the middle of the hallway, nervously looking at her. She caught his gaze for a moment, then mumbled something to her friends and walked in his direction.

"Oh crap." He whispered to himself, wiping one of his sweaty palms on his jeans. Why was he sweating? Why was he nervous? _Why was he going through with this? _

"Hey, Keith. I'm not trying to bother you, but I just caught your stare. Mr. Miles handled our situation, you know."

_Our situation…_

_Why did she all of a sudden appear so cute to him when she said that?_

"Here." He blurted out, abruptly shoving the Godiva chocolates container into her hands.

She stared at it for a moment, and then took it in her own hands.

"T-thanks, I think." She said softly, rubbing her fingers over the golden lettering. No one had ever given her chocolates before; especially not a guy…

"Yeah, just think of it as me saying, well, sorry." Oh yes, he was gaining his cool back. In a few moments, this would be all over with.

"Sorry?" She looked confused. "Sorry for what?"

His breath hitched in his throat as she looked at her assuring smile.

_Oh…My…God she was cute. _

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later then." He said lamely.

"Wait! Why are you saying sorry?" She asked, grabbing his shoulder as he turned around. He spun quickly to face her again.

"Well, I was a jerk to you yesterday," he spoke strongly. "and that's not the kind of guy I am, so even though the sun shines a little too brightly when you're around me, for my liking, I can tolerate it and I am sorry."

Jasmine simply smiled before _skipping _off in the opposite direction.

Ooo

Keith walked in the house with a triumphant smile on his face. Knocking over no boxes, he ran into the kitchen where his Mom was making tacos.

"The chocolate worked?" She asked, without looking up.

"You told him to give a girl chocolate? Let me guess, a girl he doesn't even like?" Henry butted in as he walked into the kitchen.

Keith sucked in the breath he had just been about to use to reply. Sandra turned to Henry, glaring.

"Henry!" She hissed.

Keith groaned. "Oh, Mom, now-"

"-she's going to follow you around like a lost puppy." Henry finished.

"Oh, Dear, God." Keith finished, stalking off to his bedroom.

"Keith, just, a…Watch the boxes!" Sandra called.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Jasmine, you are such a great friend- I hope you have the best birthday ever for another hour, or so. Enjoy this new chapter, sorry for not updating regularly enough, but I will, I promise!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah. **

Keith paced the floor in his room for the next couple of hours. Seriously? Why did his mother do things like this? Now Jasmine would think he liked he-

His computer alerted him of a new IM with a loud 'ding'. His eyes widened.

"Oh, no. Please no." No use. It was Jasmine.

He sat at his computer, took in a deep breath, and typed back.

_Hey, Keith. Thx again 4 the chocolate._

_**No problem.**_

___Hey, uhm, I waz thinkin', do you want to hang out tonight? Idk if u knew, but today is my birthday. (: _

_**Really? I had no idea, truthfully. I'm sort of busy right now, though. :/ Happy Birthday.**_

___Oh..That stinks; I was really hoping you could come! I'm going to pick up the new Super Mario Smash Brothers._

_**NO WAY. ARE YOU SERIOUS?**_

___Yeah… _

_**Well, then. You may have just intrigued me enough to set down all this homework. **_

___Homework? On a Friday? _

_**Lol, I'll meet you at the Game Zone in like, what, 15?**_

___10?_

_**12 minutes and 50 seconds, if you MUST be difficult. Don't be late. **_

He signed of then, and rushed to get ready. Why he cared so much, he didn't know. Maybe it was the random butterflies that swelled up in his stomach at the sight of her name popping up on chat…Maybe, it was the tingly feeling in his fingers and hands he got when she walked near him…Or, maybe it was just that way that, he had to admit, he thought she was adorable…Yeah, she was really cute, and he didn't know why he had never really realized that before. He sprayed himself with some cologne, with combed down his hair. Then, he threw on a plaid jacket over his black shirt and some jeans over his boxers. Sighing, he prepared himself for the task that was trying to get out of the house…His parents would be so ecstatic that he was going out with a girl, he didn't know if he would be able TO get out.

"Hey, honey, where are you going?"

"To the video store."

"All by yourself? How about we all take a ride?" She glanced over at Henry who nodded.

"No!" Keith blurted out before he could help it. He blushed. "No, Mom, I just…want to go on my o-own."

Sandra's eyes widened. "Keith, you aren't going alone, are you?"

He shook his head slowly; he couldn't lie to her. "N-no, I'm not. I'm meeting someone."

"A girl?"

"Jasmine." He said quietly. "It's her birthday today."

Sandra squealed and turned to Henry. "Henry, our baby boy is going out on a _date!" _

Keith didn't have it in him to fight with them about it not being a date, so he didn't. Besides, he could get…used to the idea of going out, on a date, with Jasmine. After that, he left as soon as he could, and drove to the game store where Jasmine was already standing outside.

"Hey, thought you bailed on me." She said, shivering as she wrapped her arms around her body. She had on jeans, but a short sleeved shirt. He smiled and removed his own jacket quickly, draping it over her shoulders. Her sense of smell lit up with the scent of a mild, manly musk, and gasoline. Grinning childishly, she walked beside him into the gaming store. He opened the door for her, and then lead her back to all of the Mario games. His personal favorite so far, was the third one, but the Smash Brothers set was amazing as well. They both picked up a copy and examined the back.

"New flying turtles!-"

"-and bigger MUSHROOM KINGS?"

"This is THE BEST!" They shouted in unison. Smiling at each other as they turned to face one another, they sobered up quickly.

"I'm such a nerd, forgive me." Jasmine chuckled.

Keith shook his head and stepped closer to her. "You're really not; not anymore than me anyway."

Jasmine laughed. "You aren't a nerd, and if you were one you would still be too…" she stopped and blushed, turning away. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, quickly though.

"Too what?"

"You're too cute to be a nerd." She said, almost inaudibly.

Keith's eyes shined over with excitement, and embarrassment. _Cute? _No one had ever referred to him as cute, or hot, or anything like that. He blushed deeply.

"Right back atcha." He replied, popping her under the chin and winking at her. She smiled, glad she hadn't ruined everything, and then followed him to the check out counter.

Once they were back outside, she sighed.

"Thanks for coming with me, Keith. I really enjoyed the company; all my friend's hate Mario games, and think it's dumb that I'm so obsessed."

Keith laughed. "Well, you just earned yourself a new friend who will definitely pick up every new one with you the day it comes out! It's pretty awesome that it came out on your birthday."

"Yeah, it is. Thanks again, and I will definitely look forward to the next game coming out."

"Me too." He replied truthfully.

They stood there for awhile then, in an awkward silence, until it was broken by Keith's moving toward his truck.

"Well, goodnight, Jasmine. Happy birthday."

"Goodnight, Ke- Wait!" She grabbed his arm and pointed to the sky. "There's a shooting star."

"Make a wish, then." He replied, watching it streak across the sky.

They stood in silence for a few moments, then opened their eyes since they had been closed, wishing on the falling star.

"What did you wish for?" she breathed.

"It won't come true if I tell you. Will you tell me yours?"

"Sure I will."

"Why? It'll never happen then."

"It'll never happen anyway…I w-wished for you to kiss me."

He stared into her eyes, and bit his lip, before leaning in, and kissing her gently on the lips. Keith had never kissed anyone before, and the butterflies in his stomach had either multiplied since the last time, or grown about ten sizes. Regretfully, he pulled away, and smiled, speaking as cold air rushed from his mouth in a cloud of white.

"We proved the old wives' tale wrong: Wishes do come true even if you say them out loud."


	4. Chapter 4

Keith drove home with his thoughts only on Jasmine. Truthfully, he hadn't thought that he could actually, ever like her.

But he did.

He liked her so much that it scared him. Really? Keith Zetterstrom, with…Jasmine? Are you kidding? He could never do that. Everyone would think the sarcastic punk with the beautiful, studious, sweetheart was a joke. Keith sighed and brought the truck to an abrupt stop at the red-light before him. He waited as the cars drove past him and turned, and then lurched the truck forward quickly, continuing on his way home. He had no idea what he was going to do. Really, if he wasn't so worried about being a jerk to her, (since he could never trust himself to be nice), he would have asked her out right there, in front of the videogame store, _before _their kiss.

But he just couldn't. He couldn't put her heart on the line like that.

Keith groaned as he pulled into his driveway. His parents were waiting for him, with huge grins on their faces. He stopped the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition, sighing.

"It wasn't a date!" Keith exclaimed, running past them.

Sandra looked at Henry and frowned.

"I told you we shouldn't wait outside!" Henry yelled.

Sandra groaned and slapped his shoulder. "Oh, shut-up, Henry!"

She stalked inside then, after her son, with Henry trailing behind her.

"Sandra," he warned. "Don't you dare go in his bedroom and try and make this better!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

Henry laughed, shaking his head as he watched her go into their son's room. He loved joking around with his wife, but sometimes he wished she would leave Keith alone when he told her to. Sandra walked to her son's door and knocked softly a few times.

"Honey, open up!"

She heard him sigh on the other side, but the he opened the door and let her in. She shut the door behind her, sticking her tongue out at Henry, and took a seat on her son's bed.

"Keith, did your date go badly?"

"It wasn't a date in the first place, Mom," he replied, annoyed but co-operative.

"You really like this girl," she stated softly, placing a hand on his knee.

Keith looked into her eyes and replied quietly: "How did you know?"

Sandra grinned. "Well, because you have never found a girl interesting enough to _actually _go somewhere with before."

Keith blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, I do, but I-"

"-KEITH! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" Henry yelled.

Keith stood abruptly and swallowed thickly. "It's Jasmine."

Sandra squealed and followed him out to the living room, where Jasmine stood. Her long brown hair fell past her chest, and she had it braided on the side so it looked like a hand-band. She had on jeans and a sweatshirt. She must have gone home to change into something warmer before coming out in the cold again.

"Hi, Keith," she said softly.

He smiled, blushing. Sandra squealed a bit quieter than last time.

"Hey, Jasmine, um," he glanced at his parents. "Want to have some privacy?"

Jasmine nodded, smiling. Keith took her by the hand then and led her into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked, nervously.

She giggled. "Yes, please."

He got out some tea and handed it to her quickly before taking a seat next to her at the kitchen table. Keith knew his parents were listening in on the other side of the door, but pressed on with the conversation.

"So, what brings you here?"

Jasmine smiled, and Keith became a tad less nervous once he noticed just how nervous she was as well.

"Well, I actually had to ask you something…"

"Shoot," he replied, gulping his water.

"Well, Keith, we kissed, and…"

"What?" He asked calmly.

"Well, I liked kissing you."

Keith smiled. "I liked kissing you too," he replied sheepishly.

Jasmine let out a breath she had been holding since she sat down.

"That's good, because I wanted to know if, you wanted to go out with me."

Keith's mouth hung open and he didn't know what to reply to her. Did she really just ask him out? He managed a small smile and nodded slightly.

"Jasmine, I…Wanted to ask you out. Yes, of course I will."

Jasmine's lips broke into a broad grin and she jumped up when he did, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He pulled away, though, and sadness and confusion crossed her features for a moment, before he placed a hand on either side of her face and bit his lip tightly before leaning in to kiss her. She stood up on tip-toe and kissed him back softly.

"You're beautiful, Jasmine," he replied, looking into her eyes deeply.

She stared back into his emerald green eyes, and smiled. "No one has ever told me that before, you know."

He grinned and pulled her head against his chest. "Well, now someone has."

"I'm glad it was you," she said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I had Beth1234's help with this chapter…Thanks so much, girly! Enjoy, guys, and please review!**

Keith wretched into the toilet copiously and gripped the cold, white porcelain with his

clammy hands. He heaved quick breaths as the vomit burned his nose, and he winced in

pain. Nausea passed as quickly as it had come, and he curled himself into a tight ball

when he felt the upset stomach subside. He breathed deeply, and tried to even out his

heartbeat. His throat throbbed and he reached for the warm glass of water that was

resting on his sink counter-top. The glass slipped out of his fingers, though, and crashed

to the floor with a loud shatter. He groaned and stared at the cut that oozed blood onto

his palm, and then glanced at the wet spot on his pants from the liquid. Figuring he

should get up and clean that, despite his dizziness, he helped himself up by the lip of the

counter just as his dad walked in. Henry appraised the scene before him and rushed to

his son's aid.

"Are you okay, buddy?" He asked, kneeling beside him as Sandra ran in.

"Keith, are you alright?"

He smiled slightly at his parents concern. "I'm fine, guys, just-"

"-Nauseous again?" Sandra finished.

Keith smiled sadly and nodded. "Do you guys mind if I just go back to bed without a big

pity party this time?"

Sandra glanced at Henry and nodded.

"That's fine, honey, go ahead and sleep."

She ruffled his hair before standing and beckoning Henry to follow her out of the room.

Sandra knew her son better than anybody, and he would become embarrassed and

angry if they stayed and watched him as though he were a caged animal. There was

nothing they could do to make him comfortable or take the cancer away, and he knew to

take his medication if he needed it...So Sandra had learned a long time ago to just back

off. She walked back into the kitchen with Henry trying to think good thoughts. Lately she

had been realising just how sick her son, her baby boy, was. He wasn't able to keep

anything in his stomach and he was in immense amounts of pain. The side effects were

slowly ripping him apart. Henry wasn't taking it very well either. At night they would lay in

bed together and listen to the soft snores coming from Keith's room to make sure he was

still breathing. It was the worst thing to know that your child was in pain because of an evil

disease that you couldn't fix with a band-aid and kiss. All she wanted to do was hold

Keith like she did when he was little and _promise_ that everything was going to be okay.

She couldn't promise anymore.

Keith took a long, deep breath before heaving himself the rest of the way to his feet, and

stumbling back to his bed as the room spun. The nausea was still there but not nearly as

strong as it was before. He hated his parents always breathing down his neck. He knew

that they cared, but it was just too overwhelming. It was bad enough having Cancer, but

he hated the emotional side of it. People always looked at him with pity when they found

out he was sick. He felt like a burden to his parents, his few friends, but especially

Jasmine. They had just started dating and he couldn't even take her on a proper date.

She was just so good to him, too good. She always held his hand when he was in pain

and kissed his forehead when the emotions became too much for him to handle. It was

so self-degrading to watch yourself fade away from a once healthy teenager to one with

no energy. It was quite amazing how fast he had deteriorated. His first Chemotherapy

session had only been a few days ago and he already felt like a 90 year old man.

Jasmine had come with him to the chemo session while his mom and dad waited in the

waiting room to give Keith some privacy. Jasmine was there the whole time talking to him

about trucks to keep him occupied and distract him from the dull burning in his arm

where the poisons entered his body. He was due to get a port placed into his chest in a

few weeks so that he wouldn't have to keep getting poked by needles. Honestly, he

would rather be poked then have a plastic circle sticking out of his chest. He would have

made a fuss about it but Jasmine was in the room when they told him and he didn't want

to upset her.

The nausea inside him erupted again and he shot up but couldn't make to the bathroom

and vomited on himself. Figuring that it couldn't get any worse he screamed for him

mom. Sandra came rushing In with Henry close behind her. "Here, let's get you cleaned

up" she said. Henry slowly helped Keith out of bed and supported him while Sandra

wiped the sick off of him and helped him change his clothes. Then she tucked him back

into bed and told him that she was right down the hall if he needed her. Henry did the

same and then closed the door quietly behind him.

Keith layed there thinking of everything bad that was happening in his life. Eventually he

dozed off into a restless sleep. He woke up a few hours later to the sound of his phone

vibrating loudly on the bedside table. It was Jasmine. "Feel better my love, you are the

most amazing boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. I don't care if you can't do some of the

things that other guys can, your perfect to me. " the text said. With that Keith fell back

asleep, but this time with a smile on

his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Love the feedback, guys, please keep it up! Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **

"Yeah, well, I know soup isn't necessarily the 'cancer' thing to do, but it's the best I could do. I hate hearing you're so sick, so I wanted to treat you like you had a common cold or something. I don't know, it was dumb, really," Jasmine ranted as Keith simply watched her with amused eyes.

"Are you finished?" He asked, smiling.

Jasmine blushed and nodded. "Well, yeah…"

"Babe," Keith stood and set the warm bowl of soup down. "It's perfect. The soup is perfect, the card is perfect, and you, are perfect."

He tucked a thin strand of brown hair behind her ear and kissed her lips softly. Jasmine smiled and followed him to take a seat on his bed. She sat in between his legs and rested her head against his chest.

"How do you feel today?" She asked curiously, reaching her hand up to cup his chin.

"I'm okay, quit worrying, Jas."

Jasmine sighed. "I know, I have to. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I understand, you just need to stop. I want you to live without fear, like me."

"How do you do it?" She asked, immense curiosity filling her voice again.

Keith gulped. "Well, I just accept that, I may not get better," he stated slowly, squeezing her shoulders. "What's to feat if you have already accepted it?"

Jasmine nodded slowly. "I suppose that would be the best way to look at it."

Keith nodded. "I'm glad you agree."

"Still, though, don't you want to fight any harder?"

"For my Dad, and mom, of course. For you, most definitely, but Jasmine, one can only fight so hard."

"I know," she admitted sadly, looking down at the corner of the sheet she was playing with.

"Don't be upset, please," Keith urged her. "I need you to be strong."

Jasmine nodded and turned in his embrace, kissing him long on the lips.

"I will be," she assured. "I will be as strong as I possibly can. If you can do it, I will too."

"That's the spirit," he said softly, stroking her hair. "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for," she replied, staring out the window at the setting sun.

Keith sat in silence for a moment, before blurting out quickly: "Do you want to spend the night?"

Jasmine looked into his eyes, searching them for any sign of a joke. When she realized he was serious, though, she relaxed and nodded.

"I-I would love that."

"I was hoping you would," Keith said quietly, pushing her back into a laying position on the opposite side of the bed.

In a moment's time, he caught her lips with his and they kissed eagerly for awhile. Keith rested his weight against her, holding her close. Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed hot air against his ear. Chills ran down his spine, and he shivered, closing his eyes and laying down next to her. His arms were too weak to be leaning up on; she was so beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to never leave this spot with her. Jasmine cuddled closed to him, her body forming to his. He eagerly accepted the interaction, and kissed her forehead gently.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled sleepily.

Jasmine smiled, tracing patterns absent-mindedly on his shirt-front.

"Thank-you."

"Don't thank me, Jasmine, it's your turn not to say those words."

Jasmine nodded and simply remained silent as they lad there, close to each other, the gentle hum of the TV in the background, but not overpowering. After awhile, Keith heard her gentle snoring and smiled, turning the TV off and reaching over to turn off the lamp. Then, assured that she was fast asleep, he was able to fall asleep and stay asleep throughout the night despite the pain mounting in his head and limbs.

She made him happy; she made him feel like for once, he could really beat this. Yes, he had come to terms with it. But for her, he would do anything he could to stay alive.

**Author's Note: So now Keith has the determination he needs to try and push through this…Will it work? Keep reading, and please review! Oh, and I am sorry this chapter is a little short! I will make it up to you guys in the next one!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, well, forgive me I didn't know we had a visitor," Sandra said quietly as she walked into Keith's room the next morning.

Keith stared at his, blushing as Jasmine slept against his body, breathing gently.

"Sorry, Mom," he whispered as she came to hand him a small white pill.

He grabbed the glass she offered him eagerly and drank down the pain medication. He slid away from Jasmine ever-so-slightly and sat up against his pillows.

"Your father is at work already, so if you want to wake up your lady and come downstairs for breakfast, you can. I'm making waffles."

Keith grinned. "Sounds good, and, Mom?" He asked as Sandra turned to leave.

"Yes, son?" She asked back, picking up a plate of dried food.

"I'm getting it for this one, aren't I?"

Sandra smirked. "A girl sleeping over in your bed? You may _never _see daylight again, Keith Zetterstrom."

With that, she exited- a smile gracing her lips. Keith chuckled and leaned up on one elbow, facing Jasmine. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and kissed her softly.

"Wake-up," he whispered. "Come on, rise and shine."

Jasmine stirred slightly and then buried her head against his chest. Keith laughed and moved her head.

"Ah, ah, ah, come on. Wakey, wakey."

Keith kissed her forehead softly and continued whispering to her to wake up. Eventually, she stirred and opened her eyes all the way, yawning as she stretched. He smiled, watching her, and then she relaxed once more against his body.

"Goodmorning," he mumbled into her hair, breathing in her scent of strawberry.

"Morning," she replied cheerfully, cuddling close to him.

He wrapped an arm tight around her and kissed her head.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great. I haven't slept that well in a long time," she replied, smiling up at him.

He stared down at her for awhile, looking deeply into her eyes. Finally, he bent his neck down and kissed her lips gently. He slid one hand along the side of her face, and the other behind her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his kisses.

"So, my Mom came up."

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm-"

"-Don't be sorry. I make end up a vampire by the time I can actually see light again, but this was not your fault. I enjoyed my last nice of freedom, and I'm glad you stayed here with me."

Jasmine smiled slightly and kissed him once more before he continued on.

"Anyway, she said she'll make us waffles for breakfast if you want to come downstairs with me now."

"Keith, I'm so nervous now. Your Mom is going to think I'm a run-a-round! A very young one, too! This is so embarrassing!"

"Jasmine," he caressed her face once more. "We have nothing to be ashamed of. Come share breakfast with me before you go home."

She took in a deep breath and relented. "Okay. Alright, I will."

Keith grinned and pulled the covers off them both. Jasmine grabbed his jacket off the chair and wrapped it around her since only his shirt was too cold, and followed him, her heart pounding in her chest. Keith held her hand tightly as they walked into the kitchen. Sandra smiled at both of them, making sure that she made Jasmine feel welcome. Her warm smile seemed to have worked, because Keith felt Jasmine's hand relax in the grasp of his own, and eventually gain the strength to let go and take a seat next to his mother.

"What do you like on your waffles, dear?" Sandra asked, still smiling as she passed her a glass of milk.

"Powdered sugar is fine, Mrs. Zetterstrom," she replied as she took the sugar filled shaker in the middle of the table. "Thank you."

Keith reached over and took some orange jam from the center of the table and began dressing his waffle with the works as well. They all sat in quiet for awhile, the only noise being Sandra's light humming. Keith hummed along to a tune that she sang to him all his life, and Jasmine smiled as she watched them absentmindedly joining in with the same notes.

"That sounds like a beautiful piece," she managed quietly before taking the first bite of her waffle.

Sandra smiled and nodded. "Our family does seem to think so. When I was younger, my mother hummed to me all the time, as did my grandmother to my mother, so I passed it down to Keith. He seems to sing and hum a lot on his own so hopefully he will pass it down to his children as well. Maybe both of you, even. Are you musically inclined, Jasmine?"

Keith saw the smile on his mother's lips and groaned. She just _loved_ making things as awkward as possible for him. Sighing, he offered Jasmine a weak smile and then replied: "Mom, I don't think Jasmine wants to talk about our kids, let-alone kids, _at all." _

Sandra laughed and rolled her eyes. "I am just messing with you two! You both did sleep under my roof last night, I deserve a little _fun!" _

Keith blushed as Jasmine picked up the response quickly.

"Oh, but that's just it, Mrs. Zetterstrom. All we did was, sleep. Just that. _Sleep." _

Sandra's eyes widened as she set down her fork.

"Jasmine, do you not find my son attractive?"

Jasmine's eyes widened now and the blush on Keith's cheeks deepened.

"I find Keith plenty," Jasmine looked down. "Attractive, Mrs. Zetterstrom, but I do have strong beliefs against-"

"-So you didn't do anything, really?" Sandra asked in disbelief.

"No, we didn't, Mom."

The rest of their breakfast was spent in an immensely awkward silence, until Jasmine went to get changed and then asked Keith to drive her home. As she was walking out, Sandra called loudly: "You come back any time, Jasmine! Under the circumstances of your resistance of temptation, you are welcome in Keith's bed any night!"

Sometimes, Keith wished his Mom wasn't cool and therefore embarrassing. Kicking Jasmine out and skinning him would have been a much better alternative.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Wow, I made tons of typos last chapter. I am so sorry, guys! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and please review! **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah.**

Keith's ripped jeans drug across the cold, white floor of the hospital. The smell of antiseptic filled his nostrils as he breathed it in, and spat it out in disgust along with his soggy gum in a nearby trash can. Sandra gripped her purse tightly, buttoning the two sides together before slinging it over her shoulder and placing a loving hand on his back.

"How do you feel, son?"

Keith smiled at her weakly as he stopped to catch a breath.

"N-never better."

Sandra smiled sadly. "One of _those _days, huh, kiddo?"

"Yeah," he admitted regretfully, clutching his side.

"Are you in pain?"

"A little," he lied through his clenched teeth.

"Alright, Keith, let's just keep walking. We're almost to the right room."

The doctor had sent them to the end of the hall to await examination. They came up to room 'E' a few moments later and Keith immediately hopped up on the patient's table, balled up a pillow of crisp, sanitary paper and laid his head down.

"Honey, isn't that a little rough feeling?"

Keith just ignored her, groaning out in pain as he clutched his side. They waited for the doctor for around fifteen minutes, all the while Sandra tried to coax him out of his ball, give him pain medication, and comfort him, but he simply replied that he wanted the doctor to see him this way- he wanted the doctor to know that what he was doing, wasn't working. Sandra knew her son couldn't take it anymore: the constant failed hope that filled him when he thought the doctor's new methods or medications were going to work. Nothing had worked for them yet, and Sandra was really starting to become fearful…_More _fearful.

"Keith?" She asked, but before he could reply, the doctor knocked on the door and opened it.

"Mrs. Zetterstrom," he shook her hand with a smile and then Keith's. "Keith- my all-star patient! How do you feel, buddy?"

Keith lifted his head; his cheek that was pressed against the makeshift pillow bright red, and his eyes baggy and blackened in appearance.

"How do I _look _like I feel, doc?"

"Crappy," he stated honestly with a shrug of the shoulders before chuckling.

Keith laughed too and swung his legs over the edge before pulling himself into sitting position. Him and his doctor got along quite well. His doctor was a young man in his 30's, with thick black hair, and pale skin. He loved writing poetry in his spare time, and going to dance off's in his little 'hood' part of town. Keith liked him. He was eccentric; different. And he did the best he could to give Keith a good...well, end of life situation. He reprimanded himself for that thought- he had promised himself he would fight!

"So, Keith, I see your pain medication isn't working. I'm going to raise you about 20 mg."

Keith nodded mechanically throughout the rest of the visit, listening to the new medications and appointment times. The only thing he really paid attention to, though, was the doctor's updated diagnosis. Keith hadn't thought much about not surviving, and when he did, he tried to push it off quickly…Especially now that he had Jasmine. He wanted to have a life he could live for as long as anyone else. He wanted to be normal and healthy. He tried not to freak himself out with the concept of death. It seemed to haunt him, though, and sometimes he simply had to give into it. This, was one of those times. It was taunting him…it was over-powering him; beckoning him to give up.

"Mrs. Zetterstrom, Keith…I'm sorry, but your results have come back showing a very abnormally fast progression of cancer. I'm going to have to be brutally honest, and give you a month and a half…Two, at most."

Keith spent the car-ride home in silence, and barely listened as his Mom called his Dad and asked him to please come home early. He wanted to block out everything that made this reality. He wanted to spare everyone's feelings, and offer them as much comfort as possible, even though he felt he would break at any moment.

That is why when Jasmine texted asking how his appointment had gone…He asked her if she had time to stop by that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is getting sad. I hope you all enjoy it still! Jhosk, thank you once again for being such a big supporter! You really help me keep writing Keith stories. J**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah**

"You haven't spoken to me in," Keith glanced at his watch and then back at Jasmine. "An hour. Please say something. Anything. Time is tickin'."

"It sure is," she stated quietly, nodding.

Keith watched her with calm eyes. His gentle stare was something she had been trying to ignore. She knew if she looked into his bright green orbs, she'd lose it. She couldn't lose it here, in front of him, though. She had to be strong.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Keith through her a coin.

"This is a dime," she replied, flipping the silver coin over in her fingers.

Keith wheeled over to her quickly, not wanting to move from his desk chair.

"Well then that means I get ten of your thoughts, not just one."

There, he had done it- she was smiling. It was slight; and if he had blinked, he would have missed it. But she smiled.

"I'm thinking about you."

"Why waste time thinking when you could be enjoying me right here in the flesh, right now?"

"Because I have to get used to you not being here."

Her words stung him fiercely in the chest. It took everything he had not to double over, and want to curl up and die right then. He had never wanted to cause anyone so much pain.

"Jasmine," he stood and came to sit beside her on the bed. She sat up and slumped into his embrace then, where she finally let her tears flow. He rubbed her back; held her shaking body as she sobbed into his shoulder. She talked about him; everything she loved about him. It was the closest moment they had ever had, even though they felt so far away from each other.

"Are you scared?" She asked as she dried her tears on the sleeve of Keith's jacket.

"Not really," he lied, not wanting to burden her anymore. "Dying is quicker and easier than falling asleep, right?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never been in a situation like that before."

Keith seemed to be thinking about something then for a long time. He stared down at his lap for awhile before glancing up at her again, and speaking.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry that our relationship is causing you so much pain."

"You make me happy, Keith. Everyone deals with trials."

"I wish you didn't have to. I wish we could be a normal couple."

"We are," Jasmine assured. "I think about you at night, I want to text you all the time, and I love coming over here just to kiss you. I…I love you."

Keith stared at her, and his mouth hung open slightly. "Jasmine," he spoke quietly, taking her hands into his own. "I love you too."

She leaned into him then, and kissed him gently. He tangled his fingers into her hair and laid down with her on his bed, pulling her body close to his and taking in her warmth.

"You're beautiful. I should write you letters, so you can read them everyday…Even when I'm not here, so you know you're beautiful."

Jasmine shook her head. "No. Remembering your voice is enough."

Keith rubbed his fingers over the palm of her hand, tracing shapes and letters absentmindedly. Jasmine closed her eyes as she concentrated on the soothing patterns he was drawing on her palm with his cool fingertips. Is hands were clammy, but his fingertips were always cold. She reached over blindly and grabbed his other hand, kissing his fingertips and basking in the coolness on her lips. She trembled slightly again, biting back tears and trying to enjoy this moment.

"How much time do you have?" Jasmine finally asked, voicing the question that had been floating in her mind ever since Keith had told her that his diagnosis wasn't a good one.

He looked into her eyes, then, gripping her hands tightly as he released the final blow.

"A month; two, at most."

Once again, she didn't speak. She remained silent, leaning into his chest for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note: This story will be over soon. I plan on two more chapters. I'm going to do a bit of skipping around.**

**Please continue to read and review! **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I would have updated sooner, but I got no reviews for last chapter. Please review this one if you read it! One more chapter left of this story. Enjoy.**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

It had been two weeks since their conversation in Keith's bedroom.

They spoke everyday; not one second was wasted on not speaking to, or thinking about one another. Jasmine finished her classes promptly everyday at school, and Keith would drag his tired body out of bed to pick her up, and take her back to his house. Some days, he was receiving chemo, or in the hospital, so Henry and Sandra would get her- take her to visit Keith, and then drop her home.

No, not a moment was wasted; they wouldn't let one be.

Today was a day that was spent in the hospital, throwing small chunks of paper into a Styrofoam cup to see who scored the most from Keith's bed, seeing who sported a hospital gown better, and looking up various hats online to see which ones Keith could wear and still look 'hot' even though he was quickly losing his hair. Jasmine assured him that he would look amazing even without hats, but she knew it had tons to do with his ego- with embarrassment. She would support him, even though she made sure he knew that she loved him either way.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," Keith responded quickly. "I'm a little nauseous."

He saw the look Jasmine gave him and smiled wanly.

"I'm fine, Jas, I promise."

She nodded reluctantly as she took her turn tossing a small piece of wadded up paper.

"You're good at this, you know," Keith mused, smiling at her as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You could do well in sports for our school- more coordinated then I thought you to be."

"I did play Basketball at one of my old schools," Jasmine commented back.

"_One_ of your old schools?"

"Yes," she agreed. "One."

"Whoa, don't overwhelm me with detail!"

"Very funny. It was one in New Hampshire. I went to that one, one in New York, and I was homeschooled a view times…Now, I'm here."

"Here in Beaver Creek. Oh, the fun."

"Right you are," she dunked another paper wad into the cup- it was near overflowing now. "It's so fun here, for sure."

"Seriously, you must be bored out of your mind here. Don't you miss New York?" Keith asked, really interested and perking up more at the chance to get to know Jasmine even better today.

Jasmine cast him a long, speculative look, then shrugged her shoulders. Keith didn't seem to notice what his question had just done to her. No, she didn't miss any of her former homes, never having fit in or making friends, but here in Beaver Creek she had. And she would miss Keith terribly ... once he was ... well, gone. She tried to give her voice a calm tone as to not upset him, then said, "No. It's nice here and I like it a lot. Sure it's quiet and not much excitement around, but some people like it. I like that everybody knows everybody else and that everyone looks out for the other. This whole close-knit community. I missed that before I came here without being able to give it a name."

Keith nodded. He could understand that - but she seemed to like what annoyed him. "Yeah, everybody feels it's their business to stick their noses in where they don't belong," he replied sarcastically.

"Maybe so, but what's wrong about that?" Jasmine had longed to belong somewhere, to be accepted. Keith always ran away from others.

"They never leave you alone," he complained ... how predictable!

"I've been alone too much in my life, Keith, it's not as much fun as you might think," she bit back, throwing another paper ball - this one missing the cup completely because she threw it too forcefully due to her anger.

"I hated being the new kid, no friends, and then when I finally began to fit in my parents moved us again and I had to say goodbye again. New town, old routine."

She sounded resigned, not at all angry.

Keith had the distinct feeling of being hit by his truck at full speed. How could he have been so blind? Wishing he could slap his forehead without her noticing, he tried to come up with something to say to her.

"Well, now your parents have seemed to settle. You don't have to say goodbye ..."

This time he groaned and wished he could bang his head against the wall repeatedly. Of course she had to say goodbye ... he was dying after all.

Jasmine got up from her chair and walked to the window. Her arms were crossed over her chest, lest she would grab Keith and shake him until his teeth chattered. He was the most difficult, annoying, mindless, stupid, tactless ... idiot she had ever met! 'Yup and you love him like that because he doesn't overdramatize stuff,' said a small voice in her mind. Jasmine was inclined to agree but she also wanted to let Keith taste some of his own sarcasm.

Andrea Winhold: "Yes, I will. Do you at least promise to write like the rest?" She asked cuttingly, her tone dripping sarcasm - and yet there was sorrow in her voice as well.

"No, you won't," Keith said quietly. "I won't go far away." Jasmine swung around in disbelieve, unable to formulate a coherent answer to such illogical nonsense. Before she managed to stop gaping like a goldfish, opening and closing her mouth, Keith held up a hand to stop any forth-coming comment and tapped his heart, then pointed at her own. Without saying a word, or even, saying _the_ actual words 'I love you and will always stay in your heart' he conveyed the message quite clearly.

"So stop wallowing and let me beat you. I'm a sick person after all and you should humor me."

**Author's Note: I had my friend Faithful MageWhisperer's help with this chapter as well. She has helped me with other stories this past week, and she is just my life saver. The next chapter for this story will be the last. Please review! **


End file.
